Fever
by Yoko Red
Summary: There was something strange going on with Kurama's body, and there were only two things he could do about it. However, only one of them was possible at the moment, until Hiei had caught him, that is. / Hiei x Kurama / PWP / Sorry for the shitty summary.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello c: this is my first fic, and lemon, and whatever it is written in english. How I specify in my profile, english is my second language, so it might contain mistakes, I swear I did my best at trying not to commit them. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or any of its characters. **

**PAIRING: Hiei x Kurama (Seme x Uke)**

**WARNINGS: Contains Yaoi (boy x boy), language, Lemon (sex, nudity and all the nice stuff between two men), might be graphic. **

**I enjoy reviews very much, feel free, but not obligated to leave one c:**

* * *

It seemed something burnt inside him, like heat arising deep in his body, as if his entire being was set on fire.

This human body he inhabited seemed very sensitive even to the mere brush of the fabric against his skin. Any touch would feel undeniably amazing.

Kurama had already passed through puberty, and that period was quite torturous because he couldn't keep his hands away from his lower parts not even for a second. Puberty had been hell, but this was a lot worse.

Back then, that heat that his body was in would go away with a few touches here and there, however, he had made quite a mistake thinking this time it would be that easy.

"Uungh…" at each jerk Kurama could only feel his member grow harder and larger in his hand as it moved up and down in a rapid pace. His breathing was quick as the unconscious thrusts of his own hips towards the hand that stimulated the flesh.

Kurama lied on his bed. His once neat blood red hair now laid messily spread over the pillow, as wet as his flesh. He had been agonizing for very long, and his mind was already shattering. He had been there for minutes, perhaps hours by now, trying to bring himself to an orgasm, but he could never feel satisfied.

Although his mind was tired, his body craved for more, and Kurama knew it wouldn't rest until he gave it what it wanted.

His creamy white skin glistened with the sweat that wetted each corner of his flesh. The fox felt dirty, sticky, and disgusting, but the though of being nearly completely covered in his come could unexplainably only arouse him further.

"Ahh…" His back arched perfectly, as Kurama squeezed more the base of the shaft in his hand, sliding the latter roughly through his own extension, still that touch seemed too featherlike, at each second, he would only turn his own touches rougher.

Kurama had to bite hard on his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning even louder; he was able to feel the sensations so much stronger in this form, yet, he could never say that it was enough.

The movements of the hand only accelerated, as he felt the electric pleasure from the orgasm paralyze him at last, he was nearly tearing his skin only for the sake of feeling that incredible stimulus.

Kurama had already dried, not being able to expel any liquid any longer. It abnormal for who had spent what? The last twelve hours masturbating? The time had past pretty quick, indeed.

It was most likely the tenth time, if not more, and yet, nothing. The redhead could still feel the raging hard on against his palm.

"Kami-sama…have mercy…" Kurama murmured breathily.

Definitely, this was much worse than puberty.

A god really should be thanked for that he was the only one at home that weekend.

If Kurama wasn't wrong, his family was out to an _onsen _in a nearby town, in which he gladly refused to go to; lying that he was sick permitted him to stay at home, and that would make it possible for him to 'release the tension' for the first time that week, without having to muffle his moans completely, as he did in the shower.

He felt so ashamed for having to appeal for that resort.

Youko kept whispering in his mind his dirtiest thoughts in such graphic ways that made Kurama blush deeper and deeper at every second past. His groin ached, and there was the impression he could faintly not feel his legs anymore.

The dimly lit room itself already seemed to emit an aura of pure sex and the warm colored lighting just went perfect with Kurama's skin, hair, and eye color; no doubt Kurama was looking so more tempting now than he had ever been.

Hiei watched the whole show from the windowsill, where he sat. The fox had been so distracted he hadn't even felt his presence.

That was from far the most pleasant, most beautiful and definitely the most exciting sight he had ever had the opportunity to behold.

Hiei could feel his organ twitching painfully confined inside of his pants begging for his attention, and he hadn't even gotten that close to the fox yet, he could barely imagine how hard he could be if he only felt Kurama's hands against his skin.

Hell, he wanted to touch him Staring wasn't enough anymore. He needed to feel him; he needed to take him so damn bad.

Kurama sighed heavily, still feeling the hardness bother him, standing proudly between his legs; he lazily tilted his head to the side Hiei was at, catching a glimpse of the shadow near his window.

Fuck.

"H-Hiei…?" It was not certain if his voice had been weakened by the recent activities or the shock itself, maybe it was both, it sounded pretty cracked.

"Hn." The grunt was just his way of saying 'I am indeed here, you're not hallucinating', Kurama was getting better at deciphering that peculiar language.

"H-how long had you been there?" The breathiness in that velvety voice was very inviting, the fire demon's instincts made him want to turn that breathing harder.

"Long enough." A smirk spread across his lips.

Hiei wasn't willing to make the first move, even though he wanted Kurama hard enough to beg for it, he wanted to see how far the fox would go to seduce him. Of course Hiei would purposely let himself get seduced by Kurama, although, since the moment he had seen him pleasuring himself, the fire demon has had already been caught in the tricks of that perverted fox.

Emerald green orbs seemed to pierce through his skin, like a sharp sword, as it analyzed every single detail of Hiei's body, the gaze looked for something, yet it never specified what, until it shift towards the emerging volume on the latter's crotch.

An unconscious wanton moan escaped through the redhead's lips at that sight. "Hiei…"

The tension was never easing up, instead, it only was built up more and more for the time they maintained eye contact. It barely took seconds to become unbearable.

Kurama's eyes were pleading, and so damn irresistible. He said nothing, but his look, it said so many things, very dirty ones.

Hiei wasn't the type who seemed to even feel attraction to anything, still, that was Youko Kurama they were talking about, it was impossible not feel not even a slight attraction to such demon. Nevertheless, Hiei hadn't expected him to be so appealing, even after hearing many legends about him.

"Come…closer." Kurama called breathlessly, only making the fire demon comply as if he had been hypnotized by the sweet resonance of that voice, which he didn't doubt at all.

Slowly, Hiei climbed on bed, and straddled Kurama's hips as he looked down at his face, which was tinted with a rosy pink tone over the cheeks. The color reminded very much the tone of his hair. Hiei hadn't realized before, but the green orbs were hazy with lust, they seemed to enter inside his soul and drag his deepest fantasies outside.

"So…sexy…" Hiei murmured, not believing those were his spoken words. He could barely recognize his own voice by now. At the same moment, his fingers traced the stickiness on Kurama's abdomen, and as for Kurama, that touch sent shivers down all of him.

"How long had you been at it, fox?" Hiei's sentence sounded so malicious in the tone he used, which was undeniably unintentional; his voice sounded so much huskier and deeper. It was new and unexplainable, for both of them.

"The whole day." A small perverted smile spread itself on Kurama's lips, if Hiei did nothing, he should be the one to do so. "And I am still not done yet. It seems I am very need, doesn't it?"

"Hn." Hiei smirked, taking his own fingers to his mouth, to taste the white liquid on them with lick. "Do you need help? I am generous enough right now to give you _a hand_."

"I should be flattered." Kurama's hands went to Hiei's double buckled belt, starting to undo it at a slow pace. "There is no need to say I accept your offer…But, I think your hand wont be enough." his tongue trailed his own upper lip, making the red gaze follow it intently.

Losing his patience with the fox's slowness, the smaller demon reached for his own belts, opening in a rougher way, and pulled his own pants down at one quick movement, kicking them from his ankles, to be free as soon as possible. Needless to say he was desperate.

Once he could feel his member released from its confines, Hiei nearly groaned in relief, but soon that brief expression on his face changed into pleasure as Kurama wrapped his hand around the pulsating rigidness.

Hiei had never before seen the look Kurama's eyes gave him now; they were filled with lust, and desire. It seemed like and invitation, a plea for him to explore the body beneath his, and feel its insides ruthlessly. But he wouldn't do that. He hadn't the intention of hurting Kurama.

With a single, slow and torturous movement, Kurama slid his palm across the extension of Hiei's organ, feeling it twitch under his touch, at the same time his eyes captured the beautiful scene of Hiei's lips parting to let out a moan. "…F-fox…"

Kurama knew he was being mean, but he couldn't help it. This was the only opportunity he would have of seeing Hiei looking so adorable. Even if he was lucky, begging was completely out of question.

With a sly smile, Kurama's own lips parted as they touched the skin of Hiei's erection, slowly sliding the tip inside his mouth, to give it a light suck.

Hiei's hands were closed in fists, and his legs shook slightly, he'd be glad if he had anything to hold onto right now. He could only gasp at the feeling, as he felt the talented tongue swirl around his glans teasingly. Kurama obviously could do better than that what he did now, which was only fooling around as if trying to learn what Hiei liked.

Nevertheless, the hands of the fox seemed to make any of his body turn sensitive right away, so Kurama wouldn't have to take long thinking of an strategy of making the fire demon scream his name – not to mention Kurama had experience enough to make him take less than only a second to figure out all of Hiei's sweet spots.

Kurama opened his mouth slightly wider, and let Hiei's organ slide in further, until its tip could touch Kurama's throat, making said redhead moan at both pain and excitement, as his eyes filled with tears.

"Nngh…F-fuck…" Hiei finally gave up on trying to control himself and gripped Kurama's long hair, pulling it quite forcefully in between his fingers "Your…mouth feels…so good…" Hiei moaned in between sharp breaths.

The green eyes searched for the red, and they met briefly before the red were closed tightly.

Kurama slid his lips backwards, letting his teeth brush Hiei's member softly as he let go of the whole appendage.

"It might sound very egoistic of me, but, I need you too touch me Hiei…" the alto voice sounded almost innocent at the choice of words, but they were so tempting.

His breath hit the sensitive skin not very far from his mouth, sending goose bumps through all Hiei's body. "Fox…" Hiei breathed heavily as he murmured.

With a not-so-gentle push, Hiei threw Kurama against the wall right behind him, and placed himself between the fox's legs, pinning both his wrists against the wall using only one hand for so.

Hiei could feel Kurama's body heat against his own, and it was hard to define which demon's temperature was higher. Kurama wasn't normal tonight, and this was the proof. Naturally, Hiei's temperature would be much higher, since he was half fire demon, and in the other hand, Kurama was a Youko. Unless he was…in heat?

He hardly would in this human form.

"I really want to touch you." Hiei whispered against the skin of Kurama's neck, letting out his tongue to give it a gentle lick. "I want to feel all of you…"

"So why are you still not doing it?" Kurama rolled his hips against Hiei's feeling the pleasurable contact between their sexes, both letting out a small moan.

"Because I would rather fuck you right away." Hiei's breathy voice, together with a buck of his hips was enough to make Kurama close his eyes, and throw his head back whimpering needy.

"Fuck me." Kurama had never been as obscene before. "Fuck me rough against this damn wall until I cannot walk anymore." His voice was even breathier.

The moan that escaped Hiei was quite audible.

This had to be heat. There was no other explanation for the lust in Kurama's eyes.

He wrapped his legs around the black haired demon's waist, and tightened his grip pulling him against himself.

"Beg for it." Hiei smirked, thinking that he could make Kurama do as he said, he was wrong, of course.

"You want this as much as me. I am all yours to do whatever you want." This wasn't begging but wasn't bad at all. Do whatever he wanted. This was a really good offer. "Isn't _fuck me_ enough of a begging?"

"I wont go easy on you, fox." In a single movement, Hiei sheathed himself inside of Kurama's body, feeling the redhead's entrance tighten around him in almost a strangling motion. "Nnh…"

"AHHH!" Kurama legs pulled Hiei's waist even stronger against him. That had hurt a lot. this was obvious, since Shuichi's body was still a virgin. "W-wait…a second…" Humans were so fragile!

Kurama was finding himself irritated by the tears forming in his eyes. This was painful alright, but not the worst feeling ever.

"It's so tight and… so hot inside you, Kurama…" Hiei on the contrary could only feel pleasure from the junction of the bodies. The tighter as Kurama squeezed him, the more he wanted to move.

"Kiss…me…" He would never beg; his parted lips were enough attractive to make Hiei bring his own to them. Hiei wasn't one to follow orders, but it was impossible not to obey such a request of ravaging the red lips, which tasted so sweet. Sweet as that smell emanating from him.

Heat was indeed the only plausible explanation for all of this.

Two moans in unison joined between the mouths as Hiei slipped his tongue inside Kurama's in a gentle and slow motion, caressing the fox's tongue with his own as he felt him tremble against his smaller and own body.

Kurama's nails dug up deeper onto the koorime's skin, dragging themselves down to create vertical red marks on the back of his shoulders. He responded to the kiss enthusiastically, bucking his hips against the other's in a nearly imperceptive way.

"Ungh…" This was Hiei's turn to moan, sending shivers down Kurama's spine. He _needed_ to move, now. "Can…you…repeat what...you have…said…before?" Hiei asked almost breathlessly, close to lose his voice against the redhead's lips.

"What…have…I…said…before?" Kurama's voice was not purely soft anymore, there was a deep husk added to it, and it sounded so inviting at the nearly moaned way he spoke.

"When…I…asked…you…to…beg…for…it." Hiei slid his hands slowly to under Kurama's thighs, and pulled them apart further and pushed them against the fox's, automatically feeling his erection slide in deeper inside of the warm cavity which surrounded him. "B-beg…"

His grip on the brunette's back turned even stronger as Kurama rolled his lips unconsciously against the small but stimulating movement. A groan had gotten stuck in his throat on purpose, so he could speak what Hiei wanted to hear so much. "Fuck me."

"Just…that?" Hiei smirked, not keeping himself from grinding against Kurama torturously slowly. "Are…you…shy…now?"

"Ahn…sadist…" Kurama returned the same movement, feeling entire body heat up unbearably.

This situation was obviously one Hiei had to be patient just for the sake of hearing what he wanted, although it was difficult when Kurama was squeezing the sanity of out of him. "Fucking…teaser…nnh…"

"Want…me…to…say…that…right…away?" Enough. It was too much for Hiei to take. "Aahh…" In a sudden, the fire demon thrust one single time violently into the fox, mixing up both of their moans and heavy breathing.

"You…saying…or…not, I will…fuck you rough…against this…wall…" His tongue traced Kurama's bottom lip, before biting and pulling it between his teeth.

Hiei thrust again, stronger, and more vicious. It wasn't a single time like the latter, but non-stop and fast.

Mind blowing; that was how both of them would describe it.

"H-Hiei…" his nails went even deeper, close to draw blood from Hiei's back. "This…uhhn…isn't…enough…"

That human body could easily break with the force imposed, but at this moment, both were too far away from this world to care. Kurama asked for more, and Hiei simply delivered.

A few strands of silver hair tainted Kurama's red, yet the two demons were completely oblivious to that, as well as for the green eyes starting to tint golden from its core, and his nails turning into claws.

It just made him even more beautiful and even more sensitive to any touch.

Hiei would only become rougher; still he wouldn't let himself become a complete animal. He was intending to only make it intense, not painful.

They were being driven by raw lust and desire. There was no sweetness in it other than the feeling of pleasure, neither there was feelings of love; even the latter being present in both sides, they didn't know of that.

The room was filled with many moans, the sound of the encounter of their bodies, the breathing, the bed hitting the wall at each time one moved, the smell of sweat, the smell of sex, and the sweet aphrodisiac smell of Kurama's heat getting even stronger, which was enough of a signal he was quite close to climax. Both were, actually.

"Aawh…H-Hiei…" the redhead's body was almost numb from the pleasure. He didn't tell that every thrust hit his prostate vigorously, but his moaning was making it quite explicit.

Kurama didn't want to end it so soon. He wanted it to last the longer possible, so he could feel the hardness of Hiei inside him like it was forever, but his body was betraying him. His erection being rubbed between the two bodies encountering each other made it even harder to hold his orgasm.

"I can…feel…all of you…" Hiei could never explain how arousing that fox was, he could keep on with that for eternity, if wasn't for that funny feeling at the bottom of his stomach. "R-release…ngh…I- c-can't take it…"

They were holding it the best they could, but this was impossible. One of them would have to give in, and Kurama was the one who had more difficulty at it. He couldn't breathe; he couldn't stop that waves of pleasure that flowed inside of him so strongly.

"I- Aaahn…!" In a second, Kurama could feel Youko's presence in the room, and in the other, he felt his stomach as well as his insides covered in a wet and lukewarm liquid sticking itself to every bit of him.

The unstoppable panting didn't keep them from bringing their lips together in a bruising and needy kiss, still moving against each other.

So…what the hell was that?

It was simply…incredible, wasn't it?

"Fox?" Hiei called as he parted their lips. It was incredible how he found oxygen to even dare speaking.

"Y-…yes…?"

"Let's sleep a little, so we can…do it again…when we…wake up." At the last word, the fire demon passed out resting his forehead on Kurama's shoulder.

Kurama just giggled, thinking how adorable that scene looked like.

And about the feelings of love…well, let's leave this for the next morning, when he would definitely feel that desperate fever again.


End file.
